


Old Love, New Love

by AllAccordingToPan



Series: Polydinweek 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Past Relationships, PolydinWeek2k17, brief charachter death, hercules au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Hunk is looking back at things that happened, rethinking of memories. Of how he got together with Keith and Shiro, of what happened with Shiro. And Keith’s deal with Zarkon.Day Two: Mythology.





	Old Love, New Love

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for [This](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe) server!
> 
> Also I’m following the Disney Hercules.

There are a lot of thing Hunk never thought would happen, one of them was him being a demigod. another one was finding his trainer in Allura, a nymph that used to train heroes. Then there was having a pegasus called Lance, who quickly grew to be his best friend. 

But the most surprising was finding Keith, finding love. The first time he met Keith, was when he was taken by a water monster. Allura edged him to go fight the monster, before they could go off to Rome.

The sarcastic boy had immediately captured his heart, the witty remarks making him chuckle. 

He still remembers when they had gotten together, it was Hunk’s final fight against Zarkon. The two had made a deal, Hunk would give up his strength, and Keith would be safe against all harm. 

~

“Come on Hunk, i can be a very fast talker! I have this deal going on, and you Hunk. Seem to be constantly be getting in they way Hunk” The god of the underworld, Zarkon. Seemed serious about the matter.

Hunk frowned at him “I think you’ve got the wrong guy, you see. I’m just trying to help everyone here” he says as kindly as he can muster in front of Zarkon.

Zarkon’s flames got brighter and bigger “Just hear me out! Just hear me out, you see. I’d be eternally grateful if you, i don’t know” he steps closer to Hunk threateningly “Give up your strength for 24 hours” 

Hunks shook his head “I can’t do that! People will get hurt”

Zarkon grinned at the words “I thought this would happen, luckily i have a little leverage” with a click of his fingers, Keith appeared in the arena. He looked at the pair with desperation in his eyes “Don’t do this Hunk, Zark-“ he was cut off as glowing purple energy wrapped around his mouth and body, causing him to fall down.

“Keith!” Hunk was prepared to run over to him, Zarkon quickly reacted and snapped his fingers again. Making Keith disappear, leaving behind a light purple smoke. Hunk turned to the god “Let him go!” 

“Now you see, here’s the deal. You give up your strength for 24 hours, say the next 24 hours. And Keith here” he snapped his fingers and Keith reappeared on one of the benches in the Arena “Will be as free as a bird, and most of all safe.”

Hunk looked at Keith with concern “People are going to get hurt aren’t they?”

Zarkon grinned at the boy “No, well i mean. Maybe. But what do you know Hero, this is war. And isn’t he” he wrapped his arm around Keith “More important than those civilians? What do you owe them?” He asked with a sneer.

“Stop it”

“Isn’t he?”

Hunk looked at Keith and bit his lip, clenching his fists “Promise me he will be safe!”

“Fine, i will grant you one thing. If Keith here gets hurt, then you will get your strength back and everything will go your way” Zarkon extended his hand to Hunk “What do you say? I don’t have much time, i have to plan a battle” Hunk looked at the hand with distrust.

“Going once”

“Going twice”

“Alright!” Hunk took Zarkon’s hand in his own and shook.

~

He had been so desperate to make sure Keith was safe, but the betrayal being fresh clouded his mind partly. The fight with the monster Zarkon sent was a hard experience for both of them however, well all three of them.

~

Zarkon had sent a monster to destroy Rome, it looked like a normal human. But it was so much deadlier, it had a weaponised arm, made of the same purple energy Keith had been wrapped in. There was a scar on the bridge of his nose, with glowing yellow eyes piercing through his soul.

The monster had destroyed half of the city before Hunk got there, he was unsure of how to stop the monster. He went up to him, but the monster knocked him away and into the wall of a house.

The fight between Hunk and the monster went on like this, then the most unsuspecting help arrived, Keith had come to them, being flown there by Lance. Allura was behind Keith “Hunk!”

Hunk looked up at them “Allura?” He has never been more glad to see his trainer come help him, Lance landed and Allura jumped off. Much to Hunk’s relief, he however frowned when he saw Keith.

Hunk hung his head and shot a look at Keith “You were right Allura, dreams are for rookies”

Allura frowned “No they’re not. Giving up is for rookies Hunk, and I’m here with you to end Zarkon once and for all” she helped Hunk get up as the monster charged at them again. Allura, Lance and Keith took a step back as the monster took Hunk by the throat.

Keith’s eyes widened in horrified recognition, he bit his lip as Hunk was thrown against a pillar by Shi-Kuro. Hunk was swaying in place ready to fall over standing in the shadow of the now falling pillar, “Hunk, watch out!” Keith ran towards Hunk and pushed him out of the way before the pillar fell down completely.

A sickening crunch was heard by everyone in close proximity, Hunk stared in horror at the pillar that had fallen over Keith instead of him. “Keith! No!” He shot back up and ran towards Keith, desperate to go to him.

Elsewhere there was a string being pulled by delicate hands, scissors were being taken and held up. Ready to end a life.

Hunk took the pillar and desperately tried to lift it up, his eyes widened as his skin got his glow back and he regained his strength. He threw the pillar off of Keith and held it up high above his head. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes “Guys, what’s happening?”

A raspy voice spoke up, the voice belonged to Keith “Zar.... Zarkon’s deal is broken... H-he promised I wouldn’t get hurt”

Hunk threw the pillar away and kneeled down to Keith, taking his hand carefully. His eyes were tearing up as he looked at the damage done “What were you thinking Keith?”

“People always do crazy things... when they’re in love” a shaky smile stretched across his face “But I’ll be fine, just need some peace and quiet” he chuckled dryly.

Kuro stared in silent horror, he stopped his rampage to look at Keith and Hunk. “K-Keith!” He ran towards him and kneeled down on the other side of him. Hunk was eyeing him warily while Keith held out his hand to Shiro. 

“You’re back....” his hand fell limp to the ground before Shiro could take it. Screams of agony were heard throughout Rome.

The string was cut, and a life was ended.

~

That was still Hunk’s most fear striking memory ever, the pure panic on Shiro’s face was mirroring his own while Keith’s head was titled to the side with a relaxing expression. He’ll never be able to get rid of the mental image.

Neither will Shiro

~

Shiro took Hunk to the underworld, they were taken by Lance, Allura had promised to keep an eye on Keith while they went to confront Zarkon. 

The pair had gotten past Cerberus and arrived at the river Styx, where they saw souls of the dead swimming past. Zarkon was standing at the edge with a giant grin on his face “I assume you came here for the halfbreed?” 

He turned around and faced the pair “You can jump into the river, free of charge of course!” 

Hunk turned to Shiro “Can you stay here and keep an eye on Zarkon?” Shiro had nodded and Hunk dove into the river. Shiro had his eye on Zarkon who was grinning “Just another one to eliminate, he’ll never make it back before dying”

Hunk reached his hand out towards Keith, as soon as he spotted him. He was losing strength and he knew it, but the need to reach Keith was greater than the fear of losing his strength again. Just like before, he was willing to give up his strength for Keith.

Another string was being pulled, and scissors were being held to it. They cut the string but were met with the surprise of being unable to cut it, the string lit up with a golden glow as it strengthened.

Hunk was carrying Keith’s soul as he got back out of the water, he was glowing like a god. Zarkon looked in panic at the new god “Hey hey! We’re all okay aren’t we?” Shiro frowned and knocked the god into the water before taking Keith’s soul from Hunk’s arms “You go in front and I’ll hold Keith”

Hunk nodded and they went back to Keith, they walked over to him as Allura took a step back to allow them some room. Shiro kneeled down and placed Keith’s soul back in his body, for a few minutes the action had no effect.

They had stood in silent horror, waiting for Keith to come back. Slowly Keith had regained the colour in his skin, and he opened his eyes. 

Hunk had sobbed and pulled Keith into his arms, while Shiro sat at the sidelines guiltily. Keith had smiled at Hunk, before turning his eyes to Shiro.

~

After that had happened, Shiro explained what Zarkon and his helper Haggar had done. When Shiro had gone to the underworld to retrieve another soldier he fought with, he failed his task. And Haggar had turned him into who Hunk had fought.

Keith had forgiven him easily, while Hunk took more time to open up to him. Shiro however, kept living with the guilt, but the love the other two gave him kept him going strong.


End file.
